joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukari Yakumo (Downplayed)
The most powerful of all the youkais in Gensokyo even though she's weak as fuck Powers and Stats [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Tiering Tier]: High 4-C | Low 6-B | 10-A | NLF Tier' Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Fanon Gender: Female Age: Loli, like everyone in Touhou Classification: Gap youkai, which isn't that powerful, one of the most wanked characters in fiction (Even though she secretly gets downplayed at the very least as much as she gets wanked) Powers and Abilities: Boundary Manipulation (On a really limited scale, she can't do anything impressive with it, picturing it as a useful hax is NLF), Supposedly Regeneration (But since she's never proven it, it's hyperbole),'' Supposedly Immortality' (But since the one who claimed this was Yukari herself, it's obviously a lie), Danmaku, which is her primary and only way of fighting '''Attack Potency: Large Star level and nothing more (Because it's on the Internet so it must be true) | Small Country level (It's stated she would be able to annihilate all of Gensokyo, which has been constantly stated to have its own fabric of existence and to be its own reality, with even its own concept of dimension, if she wanted to. However, it should be noted that Gensokyo is only small country sized. Now one might think the quote was refering to her being able to actually annihilate the reality and not only all physical matter within it, especially since she was seen affecting reality directly many times, to the point where it has been portrayed as the primary use of her ability, and it's stated that even regular youkai can "make the small land that is Gensokyo collapse". Not to mention it was stated in a game where she was in duo with a girl whose yin-yang orbs can do that (Mur mur PC-98 isn't canon even though it have been debunked around 150 times). But hrm, no. Stop wanking her. A small country is a small country. Just like how the Undertale's god tier is Large City level.) | Athlete level (superior to Sakuya) | True Nullity (you can't just assume out of nowhere that she can do something. That's NLF)' Speed: MFTL+ | Unknown (Touhou is way too inconsistent to quantify such things. It has nothing to do with me not understanding the cosmology of the verse, I swear) | Peak Human level | None (Assuming she can move is NLF)' Lifting Strength: Class Z | Unknown | Average Human level to Peak Human level | Does she even lift? (No she doesn't. Stop NLFing her)' Striking Strength: Large Star Class '''| '''Class ZJ | Class H, Class KJ with highball | Class NLF' Durability: Large Star level (Can tank hits from other Touhou characters, which like 80% of them are large stellar because the Touhou cosmology is weird (Either that or people don't understand it, you choose)) | Mountain level (She can tank hits from Suika who can destroy the youkai mountain) | Athlete level | True Nullity (Seriously people need to stop NLFing her durability. I saw someone saying she could survive to a hit from the Monarch of Pointland. Seriously guys. Just stop.)' Stamina: '''Irrelevant because she will get stomped before getting tired '''Range: Tens of metres, Multiversal with Boundary Manipulation | Thousands of kilometers, but not many (Couldn't go to the moon, which obviouslly have everything to do with the moon being far away from Earth, rather than irrelevant things like the Lunar Capital not existing in the same reality as Gensokyo, the Watatsuki sisters, or anything of that kind) | Large Human level (Yes) | None (You can't just assume she has range out of nowhere like that) Standard Equipment: '''A lot of "wank" and "NLF" from her "fanboys" '''Intelligence: '''Average (Is pictured as extremely intelligent in Touhou, a world where everyone is dumb) '''Weaknesses: Extremely lazy, which is very relevant in vs debates. Also not that strong physically, and her hax has many limits which I just made up. She already displayed something beyond them? Who cares, it's an outlier Key: Stereotypical "objective and experienced" vs debater who "does research" | Stereotypical "Touhou fan" who "debunks" "wank" about a verse he "knows" and "likes" | People under 12 years old | People under 12 IQ Others Notable Victories: Most Touhou characters, and that's it Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Notable Losses: These guys (Maybe some characters are in both videos, I'm not gonna watch them entirely to check honestly, my tolerance to cringe has its limitations) Also them (They soloed the verse) Characters from DBZ, Undertale, Jojo, One Punch Man, FNAF and other franchises that have a wonderful fandom when it comes to vs debates As well as many others from verses that have ACTUAL FEATS and not POETIC BULLSHIT THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND. Like seriously. ZUN should make his feats more explicit(and also not related to Quantum Physics) if he wants us to ACTUALLY respect his characters. Not everyone have a working brain.SMH Inconclusive Matches: Sans the Skeleton (Some people are still debating who would win between these two) Category:Yukari Yakumo Category:Downplay Category:Downplayed Category:Touhou Project Category:Weaker than Goku Category:They then became Reimoo's friends Category:Weaker than Chara Category:Weaker than Dio Category:Weaker than anyone Category:Vegeta solos Category:Chara solos Category:Shit Tier Category:NLF Category:Extremely limited hax Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:So weak that Doug Dimmadome wouldn't own him Category:WEAK WEAK WEAK Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:PATHETIC Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Massive Downplay Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier ???